Enchanted
by chezLia
Summary: "Jason riu, ele era incrivelmente encantador. E Piper estava encantada em conhecê-lo." Baseada na musica 'Enchanted' da Taylor Swift. Não me pergunte, não sei de onde veio a ideia dessa fic.


_Nada disso me pertence, nem Heroes of Olympus, nem Piper, nem Jason, o que é uma pena. Tudo do Rick Riordan. Hm, quê mais...? Ah, sim, esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos – o que já é meio obvio, mas ok__._

**SPOILER DE LOST HERO. EU AVISEI, TÁ?**

* * *

><p><strong>xXEnchantedXx<strong>

Piper estava sentada em uma pedra escorregadia, na beira do lago de canoagem. Seus companheiros de chalé, ou melhor, seus _irmãos e irmãs_ – Deus, como era difícil se habituar a isso!- estavam a alguns metros de distancia, tirando proveito do tempo que começava a melhorar.

Eles convidaram Piper a juntar-se a eles, mas ela recusou – ainda tinha muito que digerir, muitas ideias com as quais se acostumar. Primeiro de tudo, sua mãe era uma deusa, e não qualquer deusa: a deusa do amor. Que, por um acaso, não era nem um pouco melosa e chata como parecia. Além disso, Piper havia acabado de voltar de uma missão a procura de Hera (mais uma deusa!), na qual quase morreu, vale acrescentar. Era perturbador ter tantas mudanças assim em sua vida sem aviso prévio e isso lhe tirava o sono, levando também sua sanidade. Talvez não estivesse sendo tão difícil se não fosse pela mudança que arrancou o chão de seus pés. Jason.

Durante algum tempo, enquanto saía com Jason, Piper sentiu que poderia ser uma garota normal. Sair com um garoto bonito, ter com quem passar o tempo e sorrir algumas vezes por dia. Mas foi tudo uma farsa. Ela nunca havia saído com Jason. Nunca havia o conhecido, na verdade. Aquilo foi um verdadeiro balde de água fria. Como a pessoa que mais a conhecia, a pessoa que ela mais amava nunca havia cruzado seu caminho até aquele dia de excursão na Wilderness School? Ela se lembra de tudo tão claramente naquela época... Agora, as imagens já não pareciam mais tão reais, Piper não se lembrava de detalhes ou palavras exatas. Apenas de momentos.

Lembrava-se do suposto primeiro dia de Jason naquela escola. Em uma escola de delinqüentes juvenis, veja bem, não há como fazer muitos amigos. Companheiros de travessuras, ou pessoas que admiram sua ousadia e audácia, mas não amigos. Todos vão te olhar enviesado antes de pensar no bem estar de qualquer outra pessoa. E Piper havia conhecido Leo. Um garoto legal, sempre animado, com uma vida até então curta, porém difícil. Piper havia tido uma vida difícil também, mas até se conformava com a negligencia de seu pai quando Leo lhe contava sobre sua mãe, e a falta que ele sentia dela. Com certeza, Piper não seria capaz de agüentar a morte do pai do mesmo jeito que Leo agüentou a da mãe.

Piper não pôde fazer nada além de encarar Jason quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ele entrou caminhando displicentemente diante dos olhares de alunos problemáticos e curiosos. "O que é isso, Piper? Desde quando você fica babando por garotos?". Ela virou para o lado e puxou conversa com Leo, para que não voltasse a olhar para o garoto novo. Morreria de vergonha se fosse pega fazendo isso.

Tentou sorrir e parecer estar se divertindo com Leo. Algo dentro dela queria desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Jason. Ela percebeu uma silueta na cadeira na frente da sua, que até então estava vazia. Virou-se e deu da cara com um sorriso e um lindo par de olhos azuis que já pareciam ser conhecidos.

-Tem uma borracha pra me emprestar?

Piper sorriu.

-Sinto muito, não tenho uma.

-Eu sou Jason. É meu primeiro dia aqui.

-Meu nome é Piper. – ela cuidou para omitir seu sobrenome, uma vez que não gostava que soubessem quem era seu pai. – Bem vindo a Wilderness School, se é que alguém pode ser bem vindo aqui.

Jason riu, ele era incrivelmente encantador.

E Piper estava encantada em conhecê-lo.

Três semanas depois, Piper já era bastante amiga de Jason. Seu jeito era tão charmoso e encantador quanto aparentava, conversar com ele era fácil. Depois de ficar em duvida durante alguns dias, reuniu coragem e convidou-o para assistir a chuva de meteoros do telhado de seu dormitório, tomando o cuidado de "esquecer" de chamar Leo para ir junto. Que melhor momento para que ficassem sozinhos do que durante uma chuva de luz? Jason pareceu bastante animado com a idéia, e isso acendeu uma pequenina chama de esperança dentro de Piper.

Então, lá estavam os dois, às duas da manhã, mal acomodados no telhado, fazendo perguntas sem sentido um ao outro para manterem-se acordados. O céu daquela noite faiscava com os meteoros e Piper rezava para que Jason não deixasse aquilo passar. Tudo estava perfeito e ela já havia deixado suas intenções bem claras enquanto estavam conversando. Pelo jeito, ele não era bobo nem nada, pois não muito depois disso os dois estavam se beijando. Até hoje, Piper não tem certeza de quem havia feito o que. Apenas sabia que estava imensamente feliz, sua vontade era ir dançando por todo o caminho até seu dormitório.

Naquela noite, dentro de seu quarto, Piper passou todo o tempo imaginando se Jason sabia que ela estava encantada em conhecê-lo.

Eram apenas estas as "lembranças" de Jason que vinham à mente de Piper com perfeição. E elas sempre voltavam a sua mente para angustiá-la cada vez mais. Pelo menos, ela pensava para se animar um pouco, ela teve tempo de sobra durante a missão para que "se conhecessem de novo", entre conversas e monstros.

E, mais uma vez, ela estava encantada em conhecê-lo.

O que mais a confundia era que Jason não era nem mesmo um campista Meio-Sangue. Ele era um campista romano, ou seja, um suposto inimigo. Um suposto inimigo que não se lembrava nada de seu território, nem mesmo das pessoas do acampamento na Califórnia. Uma vez ele havia comentado que tinha sonhado com rostos, e com os nomes dos donos destes rostos. Bobby. Hazel. Uma tal de Reyna. Piper estremecia só de pensar nisso. Pelo que Jason dissera, essa Reyna parecia um tanto... _especial_. Será que Piper estava tentando ficar com um garoto que já tinha uma namorada preocupada com seu sumiço? Piper pensou em Annabeth. Como ela se sentiria se descobrisse que Percy Jackson tinha aparecido no outro acampamento e, sem memória, estivesse se envolvendo com alguma garota do acampamento romano? Com certeza, Annabeth ficaria mal, e Piper não queria causar esse tipo de sentimento em ninguém. Embora, conhecendo Annabeth, ela provavelmente iria até a tal garota para resolver a situação do jeito dela. O melhor que Piper poderia fazer era rezar para que Jason não estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa, que não tivesse ninguém esperando por ele do outro lado do país…

Todos diziam ser uma benção que por ser filha de Afrodite, Piper tivesse o dom de encantar as pessoas para conseguir o que queria, mas isso não a ajudaria em nada no momento, pois _Jason_ é que a havia encantado. E tudo o que ela sabia era que ela estava encantada só de conhecê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Bobinha, bem idiota, mas se eu tive o trabalho de escrever, melhor postar pra não ficar ocupando a importante memória do meu notebook._

_Como já estava meio obvio lá no summary, tenho a obrigação de informar que tive a inspiração dessa fic na musica Enchanted da Taylor Swift, mas NÃO é uma song fic, porque não concorda completamente com a musica e tal e tal. Deixem review, não é porque eu particularmente não gostei muito dessa fic que meu ego não queira ser amaciado. Reviews de quem não tem conta aqui no ff também são aceitas. _

_Só uma ultima coisinha: É bem podrinha essa mania que algumas pessoas tem de favoritar e não deixar review. Poxa, se já teve o trabalho de favoritar, custa, sei lá, dar um oi pelo menos? Pensem nisso, reviews nunca são demais, ok?_

_Hope you have enjoyed:)_


End file.
